Leech (Earth-616)
| Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Formerly pupil | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Chris Claremont; Paul Smith | First = Uncanny X-Men #179 | HistoryText = The green-skinned Leech was orphaned as a toddler. Leech's parents left him to die, when his mutations became apparent. Leech was found by the Morlock, Caliban, and taken to a woman, named Annalee, who raised him and several other young mutant orphans as her children, in The Alley. Concerned about Rusty Collins' safety, Artie Maddicks followed him and Skids, into the Morlocks' Alley and met Leech and Caliban. Mutant Massacre The Morlocks were being massacred, by the Marauders, and Leech, Caliban, and Artie were terrorized by Sabretooth, but they were saved by X-Factor. Leech and Caliban were separated from Artie and ,while many Morlocks were being killed, rescued by the Power Pack and the X-Terminators (X-Factor in their role of mutant hunters). Leech was informed, by the Power Pack, that Annalee had been among the murdered and Leech and Caliban were taken to the X-Factor Complex, by Beast and Iceman. After the massacre, Caliban and the remaining Morlocks decided that they should return to the Alley and Leech and Artie parted. After Beast tried to help them reconsider, Masque attacked him, horribly disfiguring his face, until Caliban, with Leech negating their powers, beat him and made him change it back. X-Factor After hearing of Angel's apparent suicide, Leech and Caliban attended the funeral and returned to the X-Factor Complex. Leech, Artie, Rusty, and Skids were among the first to notice, X-Factor PR man, Cameron Hodge's devious acts, as they walked-in on a conversation he was having with The Right. After being tricked, by Hodge, into believing that Marvel Girl, Phoenix, and Madelyne Pryor-Summers were one and the same, Cyclops battled Marvel Girl and removed his visor in front of her, only to have Leech save him from destroying her. The children of X-Factor were captured, by The Right, to be used as weapons and learned that Cameron Hodge was the Commander, until X-Factor rescued them. After meeting with Franklin Richards and the Power Pack, Leech and Artie witnessed Franklin being kidnapped, by Quicksilver. Living on Ship After their defeat of Apocalypse, his Ship crash landed on their Complex and X-Factor began living on Apocalypse's sentient Ship, that had a barrier only mutants could enter, and Caliban left with Apocalypse. After the children were given Christmas gifts as donations, they decided to give them to the children who lost their homes during X-Factor's battle. While sleeping, X-Factor and the kids were attacked by Ship, still under the control of Apocalypse, until Rusty freed it's consciousness and X-Factor expelled a bomb and Ship, now able to speak, asked to join them. Ship had complete control over every part of it's structure and could fashion rooms, weapons, and vehicles as needed from various storehouses and parts it had. Ship was able to design and run training programs for X-Factor, as well as make living quarters and workshop areas for them. While playing around on Ship, the students ran into Beast, who was going over old photos of X-Factor in their teens and revealed their origins, as the original X-Men and students at the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. When the Xartans and Lord Zano, in Avengers disguise, attacked X-Factor, the children were protected by Ship, but later aided X-Factor. After finding that they were going to be sent to a private school, Marvel Girl and Iceman took the kids shopping for clothes, where they were attacked by the Alliance of Evil. After defeating the Alliance of Evil, Freedom Force showed-up and ordered Rusty and X-Factor to register, to which X-Factor accepted and Rusty turned himself into the Navy. X-Terminators After seeing Rusty off at a Naval base, Artie and Leech went to a private boarding school, St. Simons, where they met another young mutant, Takashi Matsuya (Wiz Kid). Soon after they began attending the school, Leech and Artie were captured by infant mutant-hunting demons. After being delivered to N'Astirh, the demon was upset that Leech and Artie were not infants and they were held as motivation for N'Astirh's N’asteris to bring back mutant infants. After the arrival of the former students of X-Factor, now calling themselves the X-Terminators, they were captured by the demons and everyone was teleported to Times Square, where the New Mutant, Magik, was opening a portal to return her teammates from the demon infested dimension of Limbo and the demon N'Astirh, using ten kidnapped mutant infants as the points of an inverted pentagram (focusing beams of power because of their purity and openness to use them as natural, living conduits who could not block the flow of power and who would not know how to shut it off), kept the portal open. Using clues from Taki, Leech and Artie powered-down the computer N'Astirh was using to keep the portal open and the X-Terminators bound, freeing the X-Terminators. After Artie and Leech freed the X-Terminators, they joined the New Mutants in rescuing the infants being used to keep the portal open. Rusty suggested that the X-Terminators rescued their teammate, Taki, while the New Mutants continued to rescue the infants and disrupt the pentagram. After rescuing Taki, Leech watched-over the infants, while the New Mutants searched for Magik. After the Inferno, the X-Terminators and New Mutants returned to X-Factor's Ship, with the mutant babies and Gosamyr. The two went back to attending school for several months before they were kidnapped a third time, this time by Gene Nation. This group was composed of second-generation Morlocks, the descendants of those who survived the massacre in the tunnels. They were born and raised in an alternate dimension with a faster flow of time than this one, called The Hill. They sought revenge for those who wronged their forbears. The Gene Nation led a campaign to hunt down and kill as many humans as possible, since it was the humans' unwillingness to accept them that forced their parents into the tunnels in which they were massacred. Leech and Artie wanted no part of this, but were trapped until they were rescued by Generation X. They were thereafter made junior members and remained with the team until it disbanded. Leech and Artie continued to live in the Massachusetts Academy under the care of Emma Frost. When they met Franklin Richards, they were inducted into his own short-lived team, The Daydreamers. When Richard's family, who had previously been exiled to an alternate universe, returned, the group was disbanded. Leech and Artie returned to the academy to take on more active roles. For a time, the academy was shut down and, although it was never made clear, Leech may have transferred to another school. What was known is that he was eventually captured by the revived Weapon X program and forced into a machine that was designed to be attached to a mutant, take their powers, and then project them to any other mutant in the world. Sabretooth, then a part of Weapon X, used the machine, at one point, to strip Wolverine of his healing abilities in order to finish him once and for all. Leech survived, but continued to be used by the Weapon X program to keep imprisoned mutants under control. After the events of M-Day, Leech reappeared unharmed from Neverland on the grounds of the Xavier Institute. He was one of the estimated 198 mutants who retained their powers. How he was liberated from Neverland and came to be at the Xavier Institute has yet to be explained. In the 198 compound outside the mansion, the woman called Outlaw decided to look after him. Leech was last seen being mind controlled, via a puppet, by the mutant Johnny Dee in his attempt to kill Mr. M. Johnny Dee forced Leech to touch Mr. M thereby negating his powers so that he could then have Magma incinerate him. Instead of dying, Mr. M evolved into hundreds of butterflies. Leech and Caliban went looking for a place to live in the Morlock Tunnels when suddenly a huge blast seriously hurt Caliban. Bliss came along and bit Leech with her poison. Later, Masque began to steal Leech's powers so he could find Magneto. At Franklin Richard's birthday party, Leech and Artie Maddicks were invited to stay at the Baxter building. | Powers = Power Negation: projects a dampening field out from his body that disables any additional neural pathways found in the human brain, temporarily blocking access to any paranormal abilities so long as he’s within range of his field’s variable radius. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Leech speaks broken English and acts and speaks in the third-person. * Leech always looks to be around 12 years old. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Morlocks Category:Daydreamers members Category:Generation X members Category:198 members Category:Power Negation Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:X-Factor members